The Dark Side
by SilverWomen
Summary: Solo, desolado y con la mente peligrosamente frustrada, Harry Potter pasa una noche en Privet Drive, cuando de pronto una extraña aparición lo guía hacia Lord Voldemort. ¿Aceptará Harry unirse al lado oscuro?
1. Un encuentro con lo oscuro

_**The Dark Side**_

**Capitulo 1: Un encuentro con lo oscuro**

**- - - - - **

El par de ojos esmeralda se reflejaba en el vidrio raspado del reloj de mano de Harry Potter que marcaba las once y media de la noche. Se movió inquieto en el borde de su cama, estaba mal, deprimido, desolado, con un sabor de boca más que amargo y la garganta enredada por un nudo tejido por su soledad…

Sí, el niño que vivió estaba solo contra el mundo y no tenía más que su miserable compañía. Había perdido a todo lo que alguna vez pudo llamar padre, por culpa de una imprudencia de su parte y, para dar un tiro de gracia, sus amigos no le habían escrito en todo el verano desde su salida del colegio. Dudaba incluso que pensaran en el¿Quién podría querer a un amigo como él, si tan solo les traía amargas experiencias y les hacía enfrentar sus peores pesadillas. Era un hombre marcado para toda su vida que viviría a merced de su don y maldición, de su gloria y perdición.

Se miro en un viejo y borroso espejo¿Por qué él¿Por qué precisamente él?. Quizá nunca lo sabrá, pero estaba pagando por un destino que el no eligió y que daría lo que fuera por deshacerse de el, lo que le pidieran por iniciar una vida diferente. Le importaría un carajo todo si enfrente de el apareciera una promesa de vida nueva, incluso en ese momento deseaba cambiarlo absolutamente todo con tal de su felicidad¿egoísta, no, eso no lo creía. ¿Pues que no es eso por lo que se vive¿No es la felicidad el objetivo, lo era y estaba seguro de eso, estaba seguro que si en este momento desapareciera, las personas que dicen quererle apenas y les importaría, y si lo hacían sería por que el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort es él y se había ido. Todos lo manejaban por sus intereses, todos le querían por lo que significaba, no por lo que el realmente era. Sí, su vida valía nada.

Durante las largas noches en Privet Drive solo pensaba en el, y se repetía una y otra vez la misma simple e irrespondible pregunta; ¿Por qué él?. Por qué de todos los infelices en este mundo lo tuvieron que escoger a el, hubiera preferido mil veces que el Kadavra de Voldemort le matara a sentir lo que en esas noches solitarias sentía, ah llenarse la mente de soledad y tragar un sorbo día con día de la más pura amargura. ¿Qué más daba ahora lo que hiciera, lo mejor era tomar sus cosas y largarse a algún lugar lejano, la más mal viviente existencia era mejor que esta vida, podría firmar eso.

Un ruido estruendoso lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se asomo tímidamente a la ventana para ver que era lo que pasaba, y de pronto su corazón se paralizo.

Una sombra extraña estaba parada en el patio de los Dursley, y aunque apenas se distinguía su silueta humanoide, parecía estar mirando la ventana de Harry. El ojiverde retrocedió unos pasos, la espectral aparición no era para nada común ni auguraba algo bueno, casi podía jurar que se encontraba frente a algo lleno de maldad. Se asomo nuevamente, pero la figura no estaba más en el patio, ahora se situaba en la punta de una cerca de madera. Harry sintió un impulso, quería seguirla, quería saber más sobre ella y no se quedaría con la curiosidad, que más daba ya lo que hiciera. Así que más que decidido tomo su chaqueta color beige y salió de su cuarto en dirección a la puerta principal, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Con la ayuda de las llaves que Tío Vernon dejaba siempre colgadas junto a la vieja alacena abrió sigilosamente la puerta, y la cerro con el mismo cuidado. Afuera hacía un viento tranquilo, y aunque era de noche se notaba que estaba nublado, Harry se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa para buscar la sombra, pero ésta ya no estaba ahí.

- ¡Carajo!- se dijo molesto.

De pronto, la figura se volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez en la cerca contraría a varios metros de Harry.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-le grito Harry, con cuidado de no despertar a los Dursley.

La figura no contesto, se desvaneció para perderse en la casa contigua, Harry la siguió, pero ahora podía verla en la calle, rápidamente cambió su curso para alcanzarla como fuera, acelero el paso pero esta aparecía y desaparecía constantemente, como si quisiera guiarlo a algún lado. De pronto sin saber como, Harry estaba en un callejón sin salida, tenía la certeza de que no estaba lejos de la casa de los Dursley, pero nunca había visto aquel sitio. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la figura justo frente a el, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, la presencia era tan espectral y pesada que el sintió que sus piernas tambaleaban.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto de nuevo.

Lentamente, aquel espectro se acerco al rostro de Harry, su cicatriz comenzó a punzarle de una manera desquiciada, un frío dedo toco su frente y le hizo girar un poco su cuerpo, detrás de el, Lord Voldemort le miraba con aire triunfal.

-Bienvenido a nuestra reunión, Harry-le dijo lentamente.

- - - - -

Hermione, ayudada de Ginny subió su pesado baúl a una cama junto a la de la pelirroja. Hacia algunos minutos que había llegado a la madriguera, y después de liberarse de la eufórica señora Weasley, subió con Ginny a instalarse en su cuarto, con la promesa de pasar los últimos días del verano en compañía de sus mejores amigos.

-¿Qué tal España?-le pregunto Ginny.

-Excelente-contesto mientras sacaba unas fotos-, ahí estamos en Madrid.

Ginny contemplo animada la foto, el paisaje era más que hermoso.

-¿Cuándo llega Harry?

-Dice mi padre que Dumbledore lo traerá mañana o pasado, esta arreglando los últimos detalles.

-Me preocupa, y no me gusta nada el hecho de no poder escribirle ni saber de el.

-Si… Pero sabes que Dumbledore lo hace por protegerlo, pero ya mañana podrás verlo.

Hermione sonrió calmada, y comenzó a sacar más cosas cuando Ron entro al cuarto.

-Dice mi madre que es hora de cenar-les avisó- Ginny ve ayudarle, ya bajamos.

Ron lucía tranquilo, había crecido un poco más durante el verano y daba la sensación de que hacía mucho deporte, pues su musculatura parecía haber aumentado. Se peinó un poco su melena pelirroja y miró fijamente a Hermione

-Tal vez Harry venga mañana-le dijo a Hermione, mientras se sentaba en la cama contigua.

-Si Ginny me lo ha dicho-dijo, y después le miro- ya quiero verlo me preocupa no saber de el.

-Dumbledore lo cuida bien…

-Pero después de lo de Sirius el nos necesitaba¿te imaginas pasar un verano aislado?

El pelirrojo bajo la mirada, y sintió por unos momentos remordimiento por su amigo. Todo lo que Harry podría estar viviendo en ese momento era algo inimaginable, triste y desesperante.

-Debe ser horrible…

-Lo es- dijo firme Hermione- , no dudes que el piense que no lo queremos… cuando es todo lo contrario.

-A veces dudo que esto le sirva.

Hermione se mordió el labio, Ron y ella confiaban en las decisiones de Dumbledore, pero parecían tan carentes de sentido, que era inevitable dudar del propósito de ellas. No se podían imaginar las consecuencias de dejar a Harry tan solo todo el verano y más cuando los necesitaba tanto, después de lo de Sirius juraron no dejarle jamás, pero al mismo tiempo, tenían que respetar las decisiones del director de Hogwarts aunque no estuvieran nada de acuerdo. Ron puso una mano en su hombro.

-El estará bien, ya nosotros podremos verlo y estar con el como siempre- trato de tranquilizarla- , vamos cenar.

Ella acepto sonriente, aunque sabía que a los dos les dolía nada podían hacer más que esperar. Ron la condujo a la puerta.

-Has madurado sabes-le dijo sorprendida Hermione.

-Pues… lo tomare como un cumplido.

Los dos rieron, estaban más tranquilos ahora.

- - - - -

Llevaba un par de minutos forcejeando contra esas extrañas tiras de energía mágica que apresaban sus manos. La extraña figura se había quitado la capucha y Bellatrix Lestrange era finalmente aquella misteriosa aparición, Lucius Malfoy lo tenía controlado por magia, mientras que Lord Voldemort yacía parado frente a el.

-¡Hasta que llego el invitado de honor a esta pequeña reunión!-exclamo triunfal-¡Pense que rechazarías nuestra invitación!

Lucius y Bellatrix rieron, y el Lord se le acerco un poco más.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mi?!-pregunto Harry furioso.

Hizo un gesto de seriedad macabro, nada antes visto en aquel temido Lord.

-Hace dieciséis años-explico tan espectral como siempre-, entre a la casa de tus padres para matar al elegido. Y eh pasado todo este tiempo tratando de deshacerme de el, por que así lo marca una profecía. Te eh estado observando Harry… y sí, tu y yo somos iguales…

Aquella declaración hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera, aterrado pero también lleno de una inquietante duda¿Lord Voldemort decía la verdad?

-¡Solo la cicatriz nos une!-grito desesperado-¡Solo eso y la historia detrás!

-No no-repuso el Lord-, tú y yo somos tan incomprendidos eh utilizados por los que nos rodean. ¿No lo vez Harry, prácticamente mataste a Sirius Black.

Palabras mortíferas, sintió como dagas penetrándole el corazón y su alma, el simple recuerdo de Sirius era un estigma en sus pesadillas. Miro al Lord como nunca antes, no con despreció ni odio, si no como alguien que escupía en su cara una verdad doliente y latente.

-Pero no te culpo –siguió con su discurso-, si ese Dumbledore te hubiera dicho la verdad estaría vivo.

-¡Mientes!-grito.

-No lo hago Harry, si hubieras sabido toda la verdad desde el inicio nada de esto estaría pasando. ¿Tus amigos te han escrito?

Mascullo palabras ahogadas de defensa y se revolcó de dolor en el piso. No era dolor físico, era algo más.

-¿Has visto alguna persona que te dice quererte preocuparse por ti?-pregunto aún más hiriente.

Harry se movía como podía, no quería escucharlo, no quería ni por un instante pensar más en su situación, y ver la cruel realidad de que su más acérrimo enemigo y aquel que asesino a sus padres, era ahora quien vociferaba con verdades frente a el. Nadie lo quería, nadie se preocupada realmente, si Lord Voldemort lo mataba tardarían días en enterarse, estaba ahí, tirado en el piso a merced de todo y sin posibilidades de nada.

-¡Todos te abandonaron Harry!-grito- ¡Todos los que juraron protegerte están ahora tan lejos, que ni siquiera se imaginan lo que pasa aquí!

-¡Callate!-se defendió.

-¡Los que decían quererte ni siquiera te piensan¡Mírate Harry, estas ahí indefenso y nadie vendra a salvarte,¡Albus Dumbledore les ordena que no te vean!- hizo una pausa mortal- ¡Albus Dumbledore te usa como una vil carnada!

La cicatriz, después de tantos años cerrada, sangro lenta y constantemente. Su frente ahora estaba teñida de rojo y el líquido vital se extendía por su rostro. Bellatrix y Lucius, que habían permanecido como testigos silenciosos, miraron sorprendidos al chico y después al Lord.

-¡¿Qué quieres lograr?!-pregunto rendido-, mátame ya y acaba con esto…

No lucharía más. No alzaría su mano para defenderse, moriría como todo un cobarde, entregándose sin chistar ante el verdugo.

-Eso debería hacer, pero hoy, existe algo más…-reveló mirándole con sus ojos de reptil.

Se inclino frente a el, y con un ademan hizo que Lucius Malfoy le soltara, tirándolo rendido al suelo. Voldemort elevo su mano transparente y con un dedo frío y casi inerte, toco aquella legendaria cicatriz.

Y todo comenzó.

Eran imágenes, memorias, recuerdos arraigados en su mente, secretos bien guardados en un baúl casi impenetrable, "casi", por que el Lord ahora lo abría haciendo el menor esfuerzo posible.

Ahí estaba el niño de gafas redondas, flacucho y raro pensando en los once años de calvario que vivió con los Dursley, sus maltratos, desprecios y la maldad característica de aquella familia que lo adopto a regañadientes. El joven de ojos verdes rechazado y maltratado a más no poder, y que un día descubrió que guardaba un terrible y asombroso secreto detrás de esa curiosa cicatriz en su frente.

-Esos protectores te dejo Dumbledore-le susurro al oído-, esa gente que te desprecia es la única familia que tienes…

El aún estaba inmenso en sus memorias, solo escuchaba las palabras de Voldemort como un narrador en aquella triste película. Sus memorias cambiaron y los tiempos de Hogwarts aparecieron frente a el. Ahí estaba Ron Weasley, su amigo y casi hermano, su apoyo durante años y el primero que le había tendido la mano. Después, Hermione apareció en sus recuerdos, la castaña mandona, pero su mejor amiga y confidente, la voz de su conciencia, su guía y soporte. Los Weasley, la Orden y Sirius, todos como una línea sucesiva de recuerdos gratos. Y todo cambio después, ahora las memorias se volvían duras y amargas, los peores momentos de su vida se reproducían en su mente. Peleas con sus amigos, como dudaron de el y sus acusaciones injustas, cuando Hogwarts pensaba que era el heredero de Slytherin, Sirius huyendo por que la única forma de demostrar su inocencia se escurría por el bosque.

-Tu vida…-hablo el Lord- es una miseria. Tus padres fueron carnada para matarme y mira lo que les paso.

La muerte de Cedric y como el mundo creía que el mentía, como fue juzgado injustamente y lo creyeron loco. El grito de su madre al caer por la maldición mortal, la cegadora luz verde, y como Sirius caía por el velo…

Como su imprudencia mataba a su padrino, por un momento, el recuerdo de Bellatrix Lestrange apuntado a Sirius se transformo, y ahora era el quien lo hacia, el mataba a su padrino.

-Estas marcado-murmuro-, condenado para siempre y así será hasta tu muerte…

Las lagrimas brotaron instantáneamente de sus ojos, empapándose toda la cara. Se odiaba como nunca y no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

-¡No eres más que pobre que causa lástima!- grito-¡Era gente solo te mira por tu cicatriz y por mi¡Te utilizan!

La gota que derramo el vaso vino de aquellas palabras. Se lo estaban diciendo, todo aquello que pensó momentos atrás, ahora salía por la boca de su peor enemigo. No tenía más motivos para seguir.

-Mátame ya-dijo con suplicante.

Jamás se pensó perder de esa manera ante Voldemort, nunca imagino que se rendiría tan fácilmente, pero ahora no tenía ni motivos ni fuerzas para seguir, quería morir.

-No lo haré-reveló el Lord.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa y asombro.

-El poder, la fuerza –pronunció-¿no quieres eso?, ser tan fuerte y poderoso que puedas hacer lo que quieras, puedas vengarte y descargar contra los que te hicieron sufrir…

¿Poder?... Harry ahora tenía un sentimiento confuso en su interior.

-La gente que te uso merece un castigo doloroso… Hay maldad en ti Harry, esa es tu verdadera naturaleza, el lugar a donde realmente perteneces, es al lado oscuro.

Ese sentimiento se agrandaba cada vez más. No era despreció, le agradaba, le gustaba sentir aquella sensación¿Qué era?

-Yo te lo puedo dar, te puedo guiar por el camino correcto, tú perteneces a este lado, a ti te agrada esto… Estabas aclamando una vida nueva, ahora yo te la doy con tus reglas.

Persuasivo… Sí, el Lord era persuasivo, su vida con sus reglas sonaba tentador y poder hacer lo que quisiera. Nadie jugaría con el nunca más.

-Te daré poder y gloria, nada te detendrá esta vez.

Su mente trabajaba rápidamente, lo ofrecido por el Lord parecía la gloria, lo que el buscaba incesante. Podía saborear el poder en sus manos, haría lo que fuera y se vengaría de aquel que lo hizo sufrir. Todos sus sentimientos se volvieron odio y venganza, tenía de sed de poder. Lo quería y lo haría…

-Ven al lado oscuro…

El esmeralda de sus ojos se volvió claro, casi brillante y aterrador, como el de un animal, una bestia enjaulada que estaba apunto de ser liberada. Su expresión se volvió dura pero fulminante, sus labios se encorvaron en una sonrisa de burla y cinismo. Lord Voldemort le tendía la mano y el la tomo sin preámbulos, lo ayudo a levantarse y saco una daga con mago en forma de serpiente, con la punta se rajó su brazo izquierdo, desde la muñeca hasta casi la altura del codo; hizo lo mismo con Harry.

-Mi sangre con la sangre de mi enemigo-recitó-, mi vida por su vida y mi poder a el. Lo declaro mi único sucesor.

Chocaron las varitas por la punta, haciendo que un rayo de luz verde les uniera. Voldemort apretó su mano y el hilo de magia aumento, aquello inundaba la silueta de Harry, que había elevado el pecho a causa del dolor. Momentos después, Harry estaba inundado por el poder que Voldemort le había transmitido, una sensación tan placentera e inimaginable. Se miro con gusto ahora que poseía tanto, se sentía poderoso, invencible, con la sensación de que nada era imposible para el.

-Eres el nuevo Dark Lord-hablo-, mi sucesor y mi sangre. Termina con lo que inicie y vengate, que ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Miro a Lucius y Bellatrix que estaban maravillados.

-Alaben a su nuevo Lord-les dijo.

Se miraron, y segundos después se arrodillaron frente a el. Voldemort miro a los tres y se alejo a unos metros.

-Todo lo mío es tuyo, ahora continúa tú sucesor mío…

Y se desvaneció en la noche oscura. Harry quedo sorprendido, pero no cambió su expresión, al contrario sonrió aun más.

-Lo vera pronto…-dijo Lucius-, lo ha escogió a usted para suplirle, solo usted lo comprende y creyó que era lo mejor…

-Esta bien-dijo mordaz el nuevo Lord-, ahora todo va a comenzar…

-¿Qué haremos señor?-pregunto Lestrange.

-Primero, una pequeña venganza…-sonrió.

Camino fuera del callejón y siguió con determinación por la acera hasta que llego al número cuatro de Privet Drive. Elevo su mano y de su varita salió una llamarada que impacto la planta baja de la casa. Lucius y Bellatrix, que lo alcanzaron después, miraron sorprendidos el acto de Potter. Él se volvió hacia ellos.

-Vámonos –ordenó- , hay mucho que hacer.

Ellos asintieron y se desvanecieron en la oscuridad, ante la estampa macabra de la casa de los Dursley ardiendo en llamaradas. Un nuevo lord nacía esa terrible noche, y el destino del mundo mágico pendía de esa creación; ese Dark Lord se preparaba para acabar con lo que Lord Voldemort había iniciado.

- - - -

Hola.

Ya hace algún tiempo que tenía éste escrito, pero lo revisé un par de veces antes de subirlo.

Cualquier comentario, les gusto, no les gusto, cualquier cosa dejen reviews por favor!!!!

Saludos

SilverWomen


	2. El sucesor de la serpiente

**The**** Dark**** Side**

**Capitulo 2****: El sucesor de la serpiente**

- - - -

Se podía ver claro a la distancia desde su posición. Se encontraba en una especie de peñasco en medio de un embravecido mar que impactaba con furia las paredes de roca. Hermione no tenía la menor idea de por que estaba ahí, jamás en su vida había visto algo semejante.

Fijó su mirada en el borde del peñasco, donde una fina capa de sol naciente resplandecía con fuerza; se acerco para tratar de ver mejor y ver que era lo que había en tan misterioso lugar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para mirar, solo se encontró con la estampa tan conocida del mar que choca contra las olas; bufó exasperada al no encontrar lo que buscaba. De pronto, una voz conocida pronunció su nombre detrás de ella, provocando que la castaña diera un pequeño brinco. Al volverse, se encontró con Harry que la miraba fijamente y lucía asustado.

-Hermione-volvió a llamarla-, Hermione.

-¡Harry!-sonrió- ¡Me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo!

Se acerco para abrazarlo, pero el retrocedió extrañado.

-No me toques, te haría daño- le dijo sin mirarla.

-Tú no me harías daño jamás-dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente- , Harry¿Qué te pasa¿Dónde estamos?

-Ayúdame Hermione-pidió Harry-, ayúdame a que no me controle Hermione, les haré daño si no me detienen.

-¿De que estas hablando Harry¿Quién te quiere controlar?

La mirada que Harry le dedicó era la más extraña y alarmante que recordaba, el esmeralda de sus ojos le suplicaba con un brillo desesperado que lo mirara, casi podía jurar que estaba tan pálido como la misma nieve.

-Mi maldad- reveló en un murmullo-, mi maldad quiere matarlos Hermione.

Poco a poco el miedo que sentía creció, Harry se volvía extraño, en actitud y expresiones. Tapo sus ojos con la mano pálida, se los tallaba constantemente, tratando de controlar los impulsos.

-Harry por favor¿qué te pasa?- pregunto aún más alarmada-, dímelo.

-¡Aléjense de mi, tú y todos los demás!

Saco una espada con mango de serpiente, con decorados en plata y esmeralda en piedras preciosas, su mirada cambio a una más asustadiza, llena de maldad de rencor. Empuño la espada y se la puso en el cuello.

-¡Maldita sangre sucia¡Eres indigna de estar conmigo!-grito furioso- ¡Tú y los de tu especie tienen que ser eliminados!

Se acerco amenazante, obligándola a ponerse contra el borde del peñasco. Cómo era posible el hecho de que Harry estuviera diciendo eso, no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-¡Teme de mí sangre sucia, pronto me rogaran piedad!

-¡Harry!-grito con horror, cuando este elevó la espada y la dirigió directo a su cuello.

Se levanto empapada en sudor, con el consuelo de que se encontraba en una habitación oscura y no en aquel terrorífico lugar. Miró alrededor, logró distinguir con su limitada visión el cuerpo de alguien recostado en una cama a su lado. Debía ser Ginny, y ella ahora estaba con los Weasley. Con su mano derecha limpió el sudor de su frente y salió de la cama; podía escuchar murmullos detrás de la puerta y un hilo de luz amarillenta que penetraba por la abertura de debajo de la ella. Con dificultad se puso unas pantuflas, y se acerco a tratar de escuchar más.

-¡Moody por favor se lo suplico, piénselo de nuevo!- suplico la señora Weasley.

-¡Ellos tienen que saber! –replico Moody-¡ De nada sirve ocultarles la verdad!

-Pero Moody…

-Lo siento Molly, es por su bien.

Moody abrió la puerta con sus manos calludas, Hermione a penas y logro aventarse hacia atrás y evitar el golpe. El viejo auror la miro, pero no le dijo nada.

-Vístase por favor, baje dentro de quince minutos a la sala.

-¡¿Qué a pasado?!-pregunto alarmada.

-Asesinaron a los Dursley-contesto Moody.

- - - - -

-Mi señor, eh enviado los mensajes que me ha pedido-informó Lucius a Harry.

El recién proclamado nuevo Dark Lord lo miró con frialdad inmutable, lo cual Lucius percibió como un gesto de aprobación. Bellatrix Lestrange y otros mortífagos más se hallaban hincados frente a Harry en forma de respeto, aunque dentro de la mente de más de uno aquello era una sorpresa desagradable, más bien una locura.

-¿Dónde esta Voldemort?-pregunto Harry-, necesito saber de él.

-Se ha retirado ha Escocia mi señor-contesto Lestrange-, volverá pronto.

Harry no se sintió muy conforme con la respuesta, aunque minutos después la interpreto como una forma de demostrarle que ya todo quedaba en sus manos.

-De seguro estarán preocupados por mi-comenzó a decir-¡los idiotas ni se imaginan que yo seré su verdugo, su peor enemigo!, pero ahora tengo una venganza que clamar¡quiero la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore!

Fue una sorpresa cuando la mayoría de los mortífagos presentes vitorearon la decisión de Harry, éste sonrió complacido. Decidió que era el momento perfecto para comenzar a mover sus piezas en la guerra que pensaba iniciar.

-Lucius, necesito algo de tus influencias en el Ministerio, todo lo que puedas organizar contra Hogwarts y cada una de las personas que trabajan ahí-se dirigió al rubio-¡debilitaremos todas sus cartas hasta que la Orden del Fénix quede completamente vacía¡Atacaremos a cada punto estratégico, hasta derrocar al ministro y obligarle a ceder ante nuestro poder!

Harry tenía una voz potente capaz de persuadir a los que en algún tiempo fueron sus enemigos, quienes se alentaron con cada frase y plan que él decía.

-Bellatrix, necesito que formes un frente, reúne a los mejores que acabaremos con Azkaban, hasta que cada fiel seguidor se encuentre aquí con nosotros.

Se aclaro fuerte la garganta, su voz sonaba tan imponen y espectral que no le fue necesario hablar en un tono muy alto, ya que sus palabras impactaron a cada mortífago presente.

-¡Gigantes, Dementores y cualquier criatura que el Ministerio persiga debe estar nuestro lado¡Armaremos un ejercito poderoso eh invencible¡El mundo temblará y arderá en sangre cuando conozcan el poder de su nuevo Lord y alabarán mi grandeza hasta su muerte!

- - - - -

Lupin y Snape se encontraron en el inició de la escalera; se miraron con frialda, una señal de una rivalidad jurada hasta la muerte, pero al final se saludaron de mala gana.

-¿Y Dumbledore?-pregunto Lupin.

-No lo sé.

Para alivio de sus dos ex-alumnos, el viejo director de Hogwarts se apareció justo detrás de ellos, provocando el ruido de las oxidadas bisagras de una puerta antigua. Los miró gentilmente, aunque a los años de conocerse, pudieron identificar en su expresión un rastro de preocupación oculto en su piel agrietada, pero ellos no dijeron nada.

-Será mejor que subamos-dijo Dumbledore-, esta casa en tan vieja, los años han hecho estragos desde que la compre.

No comentaron nada, creyeron que era más prudente discutir las cosas hasta llegar arriba. Cuando subieron, Dumbledore los guió hacia un viejo estudio con muebles apolillados y un ligero olor a humedad; El viejo tomó asiento e invito a los dos ha imitarle.

-La situación es grave como saben-dijo Dumbledore-, los Dursley están muertos y parece que mis sospechas son ciertas después de todo.

-¿Sospechas?-inquirió Lupin.

-Siempre regreso a Harry con los Dursley cada verano para mantenerlo protegido, aunque se perfectamente que él no siempre lo comprende y no es para menos-hizo una ligera pausa-, sin embargo, esta vez todo fue más lejos de lo que creí.

Snape le dedico una mirada significativa, parecía comprender el punto que Dumbledore intentaba tocar.

-Siempre vigilo a Harry, pero las personas que lo vigilan no pueden siempre ayudarle, y su carácter se volvió impredecible, se deprimió tanto que colapso de la peor manera.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto Lupin.

-Que ayer Lord Voldemort visitó a Harry y uso toda su frustración y odio para convencerlo de que se uniera con él al lado oscuro.

El licántropo salto de su silla alarmado y confundido, Snape lo miró molesto por sus ademanes.

-¡Eso es imposible!-grito Lupin-¡¿Esta diciendo que Harry ahora esta contra nosotros?!

-Me temo que no sólo eso Remus, estoy diciendo que Harry ahora se ha convertido en nuestro peor enemigo.

-¡Esta usted loco, eso es imposible!

-Lord Voldemort es extremadamente persuasivo-hablo al fin Snape-, Potter era como una oveja ante un lobo y termino cediendo ante su poder.

-Pero ¿por qué?...

-Es mi culpa Remus, traté de ser precavido con las cosas que contaba a Harry, era mejor que el las fuera descubriendo poco a poco, pero eso termino por frustrarlo y orillarlo a dudar de todo el mundo, se harto de no saber nada; después llega Voldemort a ofrecerle un mundo de posibilidades y la libertad que él tanto añoraba. Termino por caer finalmente.

Poco a poco cada uno entro en cuenta de su situación, y las cosas que el futuro deparaba para su destino y el de los demás. Lupin se tranquilizo y se sentó de nuevo.

-No hay soluciones prontas, devolver a Harry al camino es muy difícil y se necesita demasiado esfuerzo-dijo con pesadumbre Dumblerode-, sin embargo no es imposible y el esfuerzo tenemos que hacerlo. Voldemort es demasiado poderoso ahora y me temo que no podremos contra él hasta que reunamos todas las fuerzas posibles.

-Con Potter de su lado sus propósitos han cambiado-dijo Snape-, o por lo menos la forma de conseguir las cosas.

Dumbledore los miró con intensidad.

-Snape, ve con la orden y avísales de todo lo que yo te eh dicho, Lupin, ven conmigo.

- - - - -

Hermione y Ron estaban sentados afuera de la madriguera, Molly se negó rotundamente a dejar que Moody se los llevara hasta que Dumbledore apareciera. Para esas horas, la duda era insoportable.

-Es demasiado el tiempo que ha pasado-dijo Hermione-, no puedo soportar más sin tener noticias.

Ron compartió su preocupación.

-¡Harry tiene que estar bien¡Tiene que hacerlo!

Para cuando el terminó de hablar, Moody se apareció en la puerta.

-Vengan conmigo.

Ellos se pararon sin titubear un momento, temiendo lo peor a cada paso que daban dentro de la Madriguera. Cuando llegaron adentro y vieron a Snape hablando con el padre de Ron, un sentimiento los envolvió enteramente.

-¡¿Esta bien Harry?!-pregunto Hermione sin rodeos.

Arthur Weasley trago saliva antes de contestar, una mala señal.

-Si, esta vivo-declaro.

Su alma volvió a su cuerpo, y respiraron tan hondo que sus pulmones se llenaron rápido. Sin embargo poco duró su alivió, cuando vieron que la expresión de todos seguía igual de seria que antes.

-Ron, Hermione, Harry se unió con Voldemort.

Todos los presentes, excepto ellos, bajaron de inmediato la mirada. El par de amigos simplemente no pudo dar crédito a las palabras dichas por el padre de Ron, es que aquello era una posibilidad tan imposible, que escucharlo fue algo extraño.

-¡No, eso no puede ser!-grito Ron desesperado-¡Harry nunca haría algo así, jamás!

-Créelo Ron, es una realidad, nosotros nos encontramos igual de confundidos.

-¡Harry jamás, Voldemort mató a sus padres¡El lo odia!

-Harry mató a los Dursley-dijo Snape.

-¡Es imposible¡Usted lo esta inventando todo!-grito aún más desesperado-¡No creeré ninguna palabra suya, usted odia a Harry!

Hermione, que había permanecido callada todo el rato, hizo memoria y comenzó a atar cabos en su mente. Todo era tan confuso eh increíble, pero el rastro del sueño pasado hizo darle un poco de lógica a lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez su sueño era verdad y ahora Harry se había convertido en su peor enemigo.

-¿Cómo es que lo saben?-preguntó con voz ligeramente baja.

-Arabella Figg vió cuando Harry fue guiado hasta Voldemort, pero no pudo ver más, se quedó paralizada por el miedo.

- - - - -

Dumbledore y Lupin llegaron hasta un bosque extraño cerca del mar, el romper de las olas era audible desde su posición.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Lupin.

-Ya lo verás.

Siguieron caminando, esquivando cualquier cantidad de obstáculos del camino. El viento salino hizo temblar las hojas a su paso, y una de ellas choco contra los ojos de Lupin. Mientras él se quitaba los restos de hoja de su ojo, Dumbledore se detuvo en seco, casi al borde de un peñasco; con su limitada visión Lupin distinguió a un hombre de negro parado justo al final.

-Para que me has citado aquí, Harry-preguntó tranquilo Dumbledore, haciendo énfasis en su nombre.

Al escuchar a Harry, Lupin hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrir sus ojos lastimados de par en par, y comprobar plenamente que el hombre al final del peñasco era el ojiverde.

-No has sido tan cobarde de enfrentarme esta vez-dijo espectral Potter.

-¿Ha que te refieres?

-Otras veces me has huido de la manera más vil y cobarde.

La mirada fría de Harry y el tono de sus ojos les hizo estremecer. Era como enfrentar a él mismo Voldemort, pero con el doble de maldad y odio.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-No es obvio, quiero enfrentarte.

-Harry, no podemos enfrentarnos, no enfrentare a un joven que es como un hijo para mi.

El viento arremetió fuertemente de nuevo, y pareció impactar la paciencia de Harry, que se enfureció ante el comentario del director de Hogwarts.

-¡Yo jamás seré el hijo de un bastardo como tú!-grito furioso-¡Pagarás por todo lo que me hiciste, a mi y a mis padres!... ¡Hoy morirás Dumbledore!

Fue algo estremecedor. Recordar al viejo Harry y ahora ver a esa bestia llena de odio y venganza, podía revolver el estómago de cualquiera, y Lupin se sintió atacado cuando el nuevo Lord lo miró.

-Que bien que hayas traído compañía, para que mirara tu muerte.

Diciendo esto, desenfundo una espada con decorados en verde y plata, con una serpiente grabada al final. Dumbledore, para sorpresa de Lupin, sacó su varita.

-Ahora eres un Slytherin, lo podías ser si lo querías.

-Tú me convertiste en esto, ahora atente a las consecuencias.

La pelea estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando Dumbledore inesperadamente arrojo su varita y alzo las manos.

-Yo no peleare contigo, jamás lo haré-dijo intensamente-.Eres un gran muchacho Harry, piensa de nuevo lo que éstas haciendo, Voldemort asesinó a tus padres…

-¡Voldemort es el único que jamás me ha mentido!-grito embravecido-¡Tu en cambio me llenaste de mentiras, y me ocultabas la verdad¡Tu asesinaste a mis padres!

El azul de los ojos de Dumbledore se volvió de derrota, un hechizo salió de la mano de Harry y le impacto el pecho, que hizo que chocara violentamente contra un árbol, mientras que lanzó a Lupin un hechizo que lo ató de manos y pies, mientras se revolcaba en el piso con desesperación. Dumbledore y Harry compartieron miradas intensas, y el director de Hogwarts se paro con pesadez.

-¡Paga por todo lo que me hiciste!

Harry lanzo un fino hilo de luz verde, que tomó y elevo a Dumbledore y lo dejó caer bruscamente contra las rocas detrás de el. Para cuando el viejo director se incorporó, dio cuenta que estaba al borde del peñasco, y unas rocas filosas eran impactadas por las olas al final del vacío.

-Adios, Albus Dumbledore-pronunció mortal.

El grito desesperado de Lupin, contrasto con el impacto que Dumbledore recibió con el hechizo que Harry le lanzó. Albus Dumbledore se cayo al precipicio mortal, Harry hizo una mueca triunfal y sonrió ante la seguridad de su victoria. Se acerco al final del peñasco para comprobar que el mar se había tragado a aquel hombre.

-Siempre fue un cobarde-dijo mirando al vacío.

-¡Tú eres un cobarde¡Eres un bastardo, no eres digno de ser un Potter!

-_¡__Crucio_

Se retorció tanto de dolor, y las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.Harry se acerco y le tomó con fuerza el cabello, obligándole a levantar la cara. La expresión de dolor y frustración de Lupin era incomparable.

-Te dejaré vivir para que veas como me alzo y triunfo, pedirás de rodillas compasión. ¡Diles a tus amigos sangre sucia que iré por ellos pronto!

Soltó a Lupin y desapareció en el bosque.

- - - - -

**¡Hola!**

**Disculpen por mi tardanza en actualiz****ar pero el tiempo ya es más corto, y como estoy en último año de prepa ya me abruman las ****tareas :D****. Pero hago el mejor esfuerzo por actualizar.**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fan ****fic****, gracias por sus ****palabras :D****. Siento ser tan corta pero ahora estoy en el trabajo de contrabando subiendo el capitulo.**

**Un abrazo, cuídense.**

**SilverWomen**


End file.
